1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a mouthpiece assembly of a fuel tank for vehicles with tight closing device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Various types of closing devices are known, which are mounted in the mouthpiece of a fuel tank of a vehicle to close the lid of the fuel tank.
The EP1295748 patent application in the name of Volkswagen discloses a closure mechanism of the fuel tank lid comprising a rototranslating pin with a “T-shaped” head in axial section, which is engaged in a slot or eyelet obtained in a seat of a fuel tank lid in such a way to close the fuel tank safely. Such a solution is inexpensive and not cumbersome because only one mechanism and one actuator to control the movement of the rototranslating pin are necessary. However, such a closing device is impaired by some drawbacks in terms of water sealing. In fact, the coupling between the rototranslating pin and the slot of the lid has a clearance. Consequently, while the vehicle is traveling, the fuel tank lid will move due to the vibrations of the vehicle body and water will tend to enter the mouth of the fuel tank from the outside. In such a case, seal gaskets can be applied on the rototranslating pin. In fact, considering that the rototranslating pin makes a rotation in addition to a translation, such a rototranslating pin would tear any seal gaskets applied thereon.
The DE102011012699 patent application in the name of Daimler and Hella discloses a locking device of the fuel tank that comprises a translating pin of push-push type that is engaged in a seat of the fuel lid. In this case, in view of the fact that the pin does not rotate, a seal gasket can be applied on the translating pin, in such a way to provide a tight coupling without clearance with the seat of the lid. However, considering that the pin only makes a translation, such a pin cannot close the lid safely. Consequently, an additional safety system is necessary, which is composed of a hook that closes the fuel lid safely.
Therefore such a solution is impaired by some drawbacks in terms of costs and volume because a second mechanism and actuator are necessary to actuate the hook, in addition to the mechanism and the actuator of the pin.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks of the prior art, by disclosing a mouthpiece assembly of a fuel tank for vehicles with a tight closing device that is capable of providing an effective, tight closing for the water coming from outside.
Another purpose of the present invention is to disclose a mouthpiece assembly for a fuel tank for vehicles with a tight closing device that is versatile, reliable, inexpensive, not cumbersome and simple to make and install.